Once Upon a Labyfic
by WhiteInfinity21
Summary: My new series of drabbles. You never know what might turn up here...
1. Path

Once Upon a Labyfic...

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

Prompt: Path

* * *

_a prominent acting career, a wild lifestyle of booze, men, scandal and drugs, she ended up just like her mother..._

_community college, a job teaching third graders, a quiet, peaceful life, the ache of lost dreams never really going away..._

_the daily grind slowly draining away her vitality, an unwanted pregnancy, becoming a stressed out single mother, the forbidden words always hovering at the edge of her lips..._

_she stayed, she had it all, a loving husband, wonderful children, surrounded by her friends in the kingdom she loved, too bad she doomed them all..._

the crystal ball spun once more showing her another path...

* * *

So I reached 100 drabbles on Dreams and Dreamers. I accomplished my goal. Time to start a new series...


	2. Peacock

Once Upon a Labyfic...

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Peacock

A flood of panicked goblins running down the street was not that often a sight seen in the Goblin City that Sarah would ignore. A dark grey goblin with a head twice the size of its body noticed Sarah looking curiously on.

"Run Queenie Run!" it urged before scrambling off.

There were not too many things a goblin would run from (mainly the threat of a bath) but plenty they would run towards (i.e. chickens, goblin grog, loud noises, explosions, flying objects, ect).

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Kingbird is coming!" another running goblin wailed, "Run Queenie!"

Sarah sighed, no matter how much she told the goblins not to call her that they continued to do so. She suspected Jareth encouraged them to call her that.

"Kingbird? Does that mean you're running from Jareth in owl form?" Sarah asked.

"Nope! Different bird!" a slower moving goblin added.

"Run Queenie!" yet another goblin urged her.

Sarah sighed again, getting goblins to explain anything in a rational way was difficult at the best of times. Trying to do so when they were in this state was going to be problematic. Time to take the straightforward approach.

Sarah bent down, randomly grabbed a goblin and brought it up to her face.

"Just what is a Kingbird?" Sarah asked.

"Kingbird is mean, nasty!" the goblin shuddered, "chases after goblins and chickens!"

"And?" Sarah prompted.

"And Kingbird likes looking at itslef in puddles," the goblin continued, "makes sound like wonky siren. Acts like it owns everything."

_A big noisy bird that terrorizes goblins and chickens, that is mean, nasty, vain and arrogant, _Sarah thought, _that sounds really familiar._

The goblin taking advantage of Sarah's inattention wiggled out of her grasp and fell to the ground with a plop.

"You really need to run Queenie!" the goblin told her as it rushed off towards the last stragglers of the previous rush of goblins.

Sarah didn't hear the goblin's warning, she was too busy trying to figure out what a Kingbird was.

A few minutes later when the peacock strutted into sight, tail feathers fully displayed, Sarah broke out into laughter.

Given the peacocks' reputation she could easily see why the goblins called it a Kingbird. It was loud, arrogant, flashy, vain and liked to terrorize other creatures. Just like a certain glittery king she knew.

Looked like she finally found a fitting nickname for her royal pest.

Apparently the peacock also had something else in common with Jareth.

The damn bird would not stop showing off and following her around!

* * *

This prompt from Netag Silverstar. Hope you enjoyed it.

Got any prompts for me? Drop me a review but keep it to one or two one word prompts please.


	3. Fencing

Once Upon a Labyfic...

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Fencing

Toby was bored.

His parents were at work.

Sarah was out grocery shopping.

Normally he would not be left at home without adult supervision. But life at the Williams' household was anything but normal.

And Toby was in fact not alone, his sister had left her Labyrithian friends to watch him while she went out to grab some items for dinner.

"I'm bored!" Toby complained again.

"How about a rousing game of Scrabble Master Toby?" Sir Didymus suggested.

"We played that already," Toby pointed out, "twice."

"Well then what do you want to do?" Hoggle snapped.

"I dunno," Toby shrugged.

"Then quit complaining," Hoggle grumped.

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Sir Didymus ventured, "perhaps a tale of one of my past quests?"

Toby looked up at the knight.

"A tale of glory, knightly deeds, dashing heroes, villainous scoundrels and lovely maidens?" Sir Didymus asked warming up to the subject.

Hoggle silently groaned, once Sir Didymus got started he could go on for hours. It was hard to make him stop.

_Quests... Knights... Swords..._The wheels started turning in Toby's head.

"Can you teach me how to fight with a sword?" Toby asked.

"Master Toby, you have an interest in swordmanship?" Sir Didymus inquired, "fencing is quite an admirable skill to add to your repertoire."

Toby eagerly nodded.

Hoggle hurriedly began backing away.

Sir Didymus brandished his staff, "then let me show you how its done!"

* * *

Crash. Bang.

"Awesome!"

BOOM

Sarah dropped her groceries and rushed into the house.

Furniture was overturned, scorch marks were on the walls and ceiling, and shredded paper was everywhere. And right in the middle of the chaos Sir Didymus and Toby were fighting with a pair of sticks.

Sarah's bellow would have done Karen proud, "what is going on here?!"

The action in the front room paused.

"I was teaching young Master Toby the fine art of fencing my lady," Sir Didymus explained.

"Yeah, this is soo cool!," Toby exclaimed, "look at what I can do!"

A nearby goblin threw a piece of paper up in the air.

Toby slashed up and ripped the paper into two pieces mid-air.

Sarah was duly impressed but that didn't stop her from ordering, "that's great, but now you all have to clean up this mess before Dad and Karen get home."

A disappointed "aww..." came from the crowd in the front room.

"Right now!" Sarah told them, "or no cookies and stories later."

Everyone sprang into motion at the threat.

Sarah let out a sigh, she should have known better.

Needless to say, she never let Sir Didymus babysit Toby again.

* * *

Well, my first reader prompt for Once Upon a Labyfic... (OUAL). Hope you enjoyed DynamiteInHerHair .

Got a prompt for me? Drop me a review, but please limit it to one word.

Remember, reviews feed the plot bunnies and happy plot bunnies reproduce.


	4. Reality

Once Upon a Labyfic...

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Reality

"Goblin King, Goblin King wherever you may be come and take this child far from me!"

There was no crash of thunder, no burst of wind. Nothing happened.

Sarah let out a huff, what exactly had she been expecting? Magic and Goblin Kings weren't real.

Toby was still crying.

Disgusted Sarah slammed the door and retreated to her room. Rain pattered against the window.

She reached for her book and paused for a second before skimming past it, reaching for another well loved book, Catcher in the Rye. She flopped down on her bed and cracked open the novel, ignoring the lingering sense of disappointment.

"It's not fair," she mumbled not even really knowing why she spoke the words.

* * *

A short, poignant one. Hope you all enjoyed. As always I welcome prompts from my readers. Just drop one in the box below.

Won't you, pretty please?


	5. Backwards

Once Upon a Labyfic...

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Backwards

It had taken much research to get to this point. Sarah had read up on myths and legends, traced back genealogies, including hers, into far distant times, delved into astrology, different zodiacs, even alchemy. She had found places where the veil between the worlds was thinnest. She researched what dates and times passage between different realms was supposedly possible.

It took a lot of trial and error as well as following her gut instincts but she finally found the right place, the right time and the right set of circumstances that would allow her to accomplish her goal.

During the Summer Solstice in 1994 Sarah Williams stood in a corn field in the geological center of the continent. She had a handful of white owl feathers in one hand, a tankard of homebrewed ale in the other. A large crystal hung on a chain around her neck.

The words to her incantation were absurdly simple.

"The way forward is sometimes the way back."

Sarah felt the magic gather around her.

She was moving forward finally after all this time. All she had to do was to go back to the location of the most pivotal moment of her life.

But was going to do it on her own therms. There would be no wishing away of anyone or anything this time.

Sarah was going to return to the Labyrinth under her own power.

She had a crown to claim.

* * *

Been a while since I updates. I have a few more to post in the next week or so, but I always welcome prompts from my readers.

Please leave a contribution in the little box below before you go, won't you dearie?


	6. Roles

Once Upon a Labyfic...

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Roles

It was exhausting to be the hero. She was always haring off to rescue her family and oddball friends at the most unexpected, inopportune times.

The adventures she undertook were exhilarating true, but she was getting sick of everyone relying on her too much. Living up to their expectations was trying and difficult.

Well she had finally had enough. She was through being the hero. It was time to try her hand at being the villain.

Her first victim: her longtime nemesis, Jareth the Goblin King. It was far past time her received a piece of his own medicine.

Sarah idly wondered how much he would enjoy being chased by the Cleaners, have his head almost taken off by the Fierys, be groped by the "Helping" Hands or get dropped into the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Let Jareth be the hero for once, she no longer gave a damn.

* * *

I'll be posting one of my first reader prompts in a few days! Got any prompts for me? Drop me a review below.

Remember, reviews make the plot bunnies happy and happy plot bunnies do what they do best: reproduce!


	7. Dress

Once Upon a Labyfic...

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Dress

The man walking down the sidewalk normally would have attracted attention based on his looks alone. He was quite used to his mere presence attracting attention from the opposite sex in any setting.

The attention he was drawing today was not the kind he normally appreciated. Perhaps it was the odd markings around his eyes or his explosive mane of blonde hair (he was without a glamour on today). Perhaps it was the way he naturally strutted down the boulevard. Perhaps it was the tune he was humming quite loudly.

Most likely though...

"Mommy, why is that man wearing a dress?" a young child asked his scandalized and slightly horrified mother.

"Don't look at him honey," the woman admonished her curious offspring, "it's not polite to stare," her tone of voice clearly stating "he's not right in the head".

Jareth scowled. The mother quickly hurried her child away.

Or perhaps it was because he was wearing a bloody dress while having to walk down the main thoroughfare of the town right in broad daylight.

He never should have agreed to the dare given him by Toby.

* * *

"Yeah, well I dare you and Sarah to wear each others' clotting for an entire day," Toby challenged.

"And why mayhap would I ever agree to do such a thing?" Jareth queried. Sarah nodded in agreement.

"Other than the chance to see Sarah in your clothing?" Toby shot back, "if you don't I'm telling Mom how that mysterious stain got on her favorite tablecloth."

Sarah blanched. Jareth meanwhile was salivating at the picture in his head of Sarah in his clothing. The way his pants would showcase her lovely behind, not to mention how well she would fill out his favorite shirt...

He didn't even think about the consequences before he agreed.

* * *

So now here he was, wearing one of Sarah's favorite dresses, a cornflower blue, sleeveless, slinky affair that shimmered in the sunlight. The dress fell to just above his knees and swished in an eye catching way with every step he took. To add insult to injury he was wearing matching high heels (magically refitted to his feet, there was no way he was going to wear any footwear that would pinch his toes) and was carrying a pearl-blue clutch with a silver metal clasp to complete the ensemble. And to top it all off he had to go run all of Sarah's errands that day Above.

He was getting sniggered at by teenagers, attracting lewd looks and catcalls from people of questionable hygiene of both genders and had been called a "fag" on more than one occasion. One idiot with more brawn than brains had tried pushing Jareth around but he very publicly dealt with _that _nuisance by the simple expedient of throwing the oaf into a nearby wall.

Jareth was _much_ stronger than he looked.

The only saving grace was that neither Sarah or any of his subjects were around to see his humiliation.

As the Goblin King passed by a large window on his way to the drug store he paused to look at his reflection. Jareth had to admit, his did manage to pull off wearing this dress rather well. It perfectly molded to chest, showing off his flat stomach and narrow waist and the swishy skirt and high heels brought attention to his rather shapely legs, not to mention how well the outfit brought out the color of his eyes. Even in this undignified getup he managed to look stunning. The Goblin King always looked his best no matter what he was or was not wearing.

Too caught up in his preening Jareth failed to notice the series of clicks coming from around the corner. A familiar towheaded blonde boy was holding a camera to capture this moment in infamy.

"Hoggle will never believe that I got Jareth to do this," Toby snickered and took another picture.

* * *

Finally all of Sarah errands had been completed, he couldn't wait to return Below and finally get to see he Beloved in his skin-tight pants, knee-high boots and best of all, one of his billowy shirts. The moment he was finished he magically changed out of the dress (he was going to keep a hold of it only because he wanted to see _Sarah _wearing it for him) and into his normal clothing.

When he saw her dancing around and singing with his goblins in the Throne Room, he immediately captured the image in a crystal to last for all time. A moment later Sarah noticed Jareth. She squeaked loudly and hastily grabbed the edges of his shirt to hold them together.

The Goblin King couldn't be anymore delighted by the outcome of Toby's dare. Sarah wasn't wearing a bra under his shirt!

* * *

Vain, pervy Goblin King! There will be a squeal to this drabble from Sarah's perspective. This drabble was a two-for-one prompt fill. TheSongAllAlong13 and bandchildforever I hope you enjoyed!

Got any prompts for me? Drop me a review below!

Remember, reviews make the plot bunnies happy and happy plot bunnies do what bunnies do best: reproduce!


	8. Night

Once Upon a Labyfic...

By WhiteInfinity21

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth.

* * *

Prompt: Night

Day and night. Sol and Luna. The first has always been associated with the male aspect, the latter with the female.

Look at them the pair seemed to embody day and night and the dynamic relationship between them. They always seemed to be circling one another, complimentary opposites.

The Goblin King seemed to embody the sun with his yellow mane, golden tanned skin and brilliant blue eyes. The Champion with her black-brown hair, milky white complexion and mysterious dark green eyes looked like the night personified. But look s can be deceiving.

The Goblin King, broody, elusive and aloof in manner was much more a creature of the night. The Champion, friendly, adventuresome and vivacious clearly was a child of sunshine.

Except for a short time during dawn and dusk, day and night cannot exist in the same place at the same time. If this dynamic between day and night had applied to the King and Champion, theirs would be an impossible relationship. And to an extent this sentiment was true.

Luckily for them they lived in a land of impossibilities where nothing is what it seems, especially them.

* * *

Short, reflective piece. I'm gonna run out of ideas soon, would somebody pretty please give me a prompt or two? Just leave it in that little box below :)


End file.
